La famille Mann (suite de cet homme que l'on appelle Slender)
by sakka-kun
Summary: Un an plus tard, Zoé devra faire la connaissance des frères "Mann". Mais ça, c'était sans compter la rumeur qui circulait sur le net. Comment va-t'elle se sortir de là ?
1. Chapter 1

_**J'ai craqué et fait malgré moi une suite de la première histoire... Je suis un faible les amis...**_

_**J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire en tout cas !**_

_**Bye.**_

_**(^o^)/**_

**XXX**

Les cheveux attachés en un chignon assez élégant, Zoé passait le balais dans le salon: nettoyage de printemps avait dit Gilles ! Seule solution pour elle pour que sa logeuse accepte de la garder dans cette maison, la jeune universitaire n'avait pu qu'accepter... Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'elle et Slender s'étaient déclarés leur amour lors d'une soirée d'été lourde annonçant un orage qui n'avait pas tardé à éclater durant la nuit, après le... Enfin la...

Zoé secoua vivement la tête et se cacha le visage entre les mains. Non, elle ne repenserait pas à ça ! C'était beaucoup trop gênant voyons ! Elle se remit d'aplomb et recommença sa tâche exécrable avec vigueur et ténacité.

Deux heures étaient passées il ne lui restait plus qu'une pièce et elle en avait terminé de cette corvée dont elle se serait bien passée. Elle posa donc tout son attirail dans un coin du sous-sol et remonta boire quelque chose. Elle s'empara donc d'un coca et le but d'une traite. Après dix minutes peut-être, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir avec une bonne humeur qui la décrivait bien. Elle se retrouva devant sa logeuse qui avait depuis quelques mois déjà, délaissé ses lentilles pour des lunettes fines et carrées:

-Bonjour Zoé ! Le ménage avance bien ?

-Plus qu'une pièce.

-Alors que tu es toute seule ! Woah ! Tu m'épates ! Je peux entrer ?

-Mais allez y.

Elle recula un peu et la laissa pénétrer dans la maison rutilante. Elle s'installa alors sur l'une des chaises autour de la table de la cuisine et Zoé lui servit un café accompagné de biscuit. Elles parlèrent pendant une heure, si ce n'est deux puis vînt un sujet que la locataire avait oublié depuis longtemps:

-Tu as reçu de nouveaux messages ?

Prise en flagrant délit, elle mentit avec délicatesse:

-Oui mais je les ai brûlés.

Petit rire nerveux.

-Tu les a brûlés ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se mette en colère ou autre chose ?

-Non. Et puis il faut croire que ça marche, plus d'apparition depuis un mois déjà ! La vie est belle !

-J'aurais dû faire ça depuis le début !

Toutes les deux rigolèrent alors puis s'échangèrent leurs souvenirs sur ce qui s'était passé lors de leur première rencontre. Une autre heure passa et Gilles partit enfin. Zoé redescendit alors au sous-sol et rangea les objets de torture. Elle remonta et alla dans sa chambre où elle checka ses e-mails: rien de nouveau. Elle plaqua alors son dos contre le dossier de la chaise et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Elle soupira.

Slender lui manquait. Il lui manquait terriblement et cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait et s'inquiétait un peu par rapport à cette rumeur lancée sur internet qui disait qu'un monstre habitait par ici. Slender n'était pas un monstre ! Non il ne l'était pas ! Pourquoi l'aurait-il été ? Il était la personne la plus douce qu'elle avait jamais rencontré. Il était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit sans avoir une bonne raison et ça, elle le savait bien.

Elle releva la tête avec un deuxième soupir. Elle referma son ordinateur et alla prendre une douche qui dura une bonne demie-heure. Lorsqu'elle en sortit elle se sentit revivre. L'eau avait des effets libérateurs sur elle, pensa la jeune locataire. Elle revînt ensuite dans sa chambre et mit un training ainsi qu'un t-shirt. Puis, elle resta là, plantée au milieu de la pièce. Sans but précis. Tout à coup, elle sentit une force puissante l'étreindre à la taille et elle sursauta.

-Je t'ai fait peur, ma chérie ?

La voix grave qu'elle reconnut en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde la réchauffa de l'intérieur, elle se sentit fondre dans ces bras si protecteurs.

-Slender, lança-t'elle dans un soupir, tu m'as tellement manqué...

-Toi aussi...

Il enfouit alors son visage dans son cou et le lui embrassa. Elle pensa alors furtivement: «Comment peut-il m'embrasser alors qu'il n'a pas de visage ? Non, il a un visage. Juste pas de lèvres.»

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Elle rougit de honte en comprenant qu'il avait su ce à quoi elle avait pensé. Elle balbutia alors:

-Tu... Tu arrives à lire dans les pensées des... Des gens ?

-Non.

-Alors comment...

-Je te connais, Zoé. Et je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Elle baissa un peu la tête en signe de consentissement et de honte et se laissa aller dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Ils restèrent comme ceci une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il la soulève et la pose dans son lit où il continua à la couvrir de baisers et un peu plus...

Les rayons de la quatrième journée des vacances d'été vinrent doucement réveiller Zoé d'un sommeil sommaire. Celle-ci s'étira et regarda à côté d'elle: Slender, le torse se levant et se rabaissant à intervalles régulières, couché sur le côté, le bras droit déplié sur lequel elle s'était endormie. Elle se baissa un peu et le regarda de plus près. La totalité de sa peau avait la couleur de la porcelaine. Son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, son visage; tout ! A moins que...

Elle approcha une main tremblante vers la couverture qui recouvrait le bassin de son petit-ami et la souleva en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Et beh oui... Là aussi c'était blanc... Blanc et gros...

Zoé reposa alors la couette sur ses parties et se concentra pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir alors que ses joues se teintaient graduellement de rouge. Après quelques minutes, elle se retira du lit, s'habilla et se rendit à la cuisine où elle prépara un petit déjeuner à Slender. Après l'avoir préparé; de la tresse, du nutella, de la confiture, du pain, du café et du lait, elle décida de remonter pour aller le réveiller. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les escaliers, elle entendit le craquement de l'une des marches: son copain descendait.

-Bonjour ! Bien dormis ? Demanda-t'elle avec joie en s'approchant de la rampe.

Elle s'arrêta net: Slender, exclusivement vêtu d'un boxer noir, se frottait le niveau des yeux avec sa paume droite tout en se tenant à la main courante en émettant un petit «Mmh-mmh» endormi. Il était tout simplement trop mignon !

Zoé lui répondit avec un grand sourire tandis que lui s'approchait graduellement d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour s'asseoir, il l'attrapa et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules en posant sa tête contre son dos. Zoé, un peu prise au dépourvu devant cette énième démonstration de taille par rapport à elle -son dos formait un arrondis parfait tandis qu'il se mettait au même niveau qu'elle- ne lui répondit pas tout de suite alors qu'il lui disait d'une voix encore un peu endormie:

-Reste avec moi... S'il te plaît... Ne me laisse pas seul...

Zoé s'écarta alors un peu et posa une bise délicate sur ses lèvres invisibles.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais seul.

Deuxième baiser.

-Jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Troisième et dernier baiser de sa part.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et regarda le visage de Slender avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci, prit alors son visage un coupe et vînt approfondir le premier contact qu'elle avait établi. D'abord doucement mais ensuite avec plus de passion, plus de fougue, plus d'amour et commença à caresser sa langue de la sienne. Cela dura dix minutes. Dix minutes où Zoé et son amoureux eurent l'impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance dans ce monde. Alors, après s'être séparés, il repartirent à la charge en approfondissant plus encore le contact qu'ils avaient: les mains de Zoé vinrent d'abord se perdre sur le torse fin de Slender tandis que lui caressait inlassablement son dos et un peu plus bas encore arrachant quelques gémissements à son aimée.

Sans explication, ils se retrouvèrent couchés sur le sol, les sens en feu et le souffle anarchique. Ils rompirent alors le contact de leur bouche et se regardèrent sans ciller. Tout à coup, Zoé perçut un relief dans son visage: un nez ? Puis deux yeux apparurent: vert clair. Si verts ! On aurait dit deux perles de la couleur des arbres en plein printemps.

Elle approcha ses mains de son visage et les posa sur ses joues. Oh ! Elle aurait adoré s'y perdre, rester comme ça une éternité à regarder ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux qu'elle voyait pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

-Zo... Zoé ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Elle esquissa un « non » de la tête et lui offrit le plus beau sourire du monde en lui disant:

-Tu as de magnifiques yeux.

Et, à peine avait-elle terminé de dire ceci, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour ensuite se recoucher sur le sol en disant d'une voix qui se voulait vulnérable:

-Sois doux...

Slender craqua alors et se téléporta sur le lit, à l'étage, pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient, malgré eux, commencé.

[...]

Sous la douche, Zoé se frottait le corps, pensive lorsque tout à coup, elle sentit deux mains sur son bassin et sursauta. Slender, l'enlaçant, lui posa alors une question:

-Pourquoi as-tu dit que j'avais des yeux magnifiques ?

-Parce qu'ils sont magnifiques.

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir les voir.

-Pourtant je les ai vus. Ils étaient verts.

-Gagné.

Un petit silence amusé s'installa entre eux puis ils éclatèrent de rire toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre. Zoé demanda alors:

-Slender ?

-Oui ?

-Tu serais contre avoir un enfant ?

Aucune réponse. Son copain passa alors ses doigts longs et fins dans ses cheveux noirs et dit:

-Je préférerais attendre un peu si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je voulais juste savoir si pour plus tard tu serais d'accord. Pas besoin de t'alarmer.

Il resserra son étreinte sur elle et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle ne se déroba pas et préféra rester comme ceci jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne lui-même l'initiative de s'enlever. Décision qui ne lui traversa l'esprit qu'un quart d'heure plus tard.

C'était le soir, les grillons commençaient tout juste à faire entendre leur cris strident dans la couleur orangée du soleil couchant tandis que les deux tourtereaux étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du sous-sol à regarder un reportage sur les légendes urbaines. Au bout d'un moment, Slender, manifestement gêné par quelque chose, déclara d'une voix peu assurée à Zoé:

-Ma chérie ?

-Un problème ?

-Pas réellement, non. Mais j'aimerais te faire rencontrer mes frères... Je te préviens tout de suite: ils sont bizarres.

Zoé ne répondit pas. Trop occupée à digérer la première information qui était: «mes frères». Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin, elle posa des yeux disant une sorte de «c'est une blague» sur Slender qui comprenait parfaitement son état de choc.

-Tu as... Des frères...

-Oui, trois: Splender ou Splendor[1] dans la version anglaise; celle qu'il aime porter entre autres. Il y a Offender[2] et Trender[3]. Bon, ça c'est un peu hors-sujet mais nous avons un cousin éloigné qui s'appelle Ender[4]. Notre nom de famille est Mann[5] en allemand mais avec le temps, et la décroissance de cette langue dans le monde, on en est venu à Man tout court.

-J'y crois pas... Et ils sont comment ? Ils te ressemblent ? A moins qu'ils ne soient l'opposé de toi...

-Splendor est un mec toujours de bonne humeur prêt à te donner un coup de main en cas de coup dur à tout moment. Il est le seul d'entre nous à posséder un visage. Offender, lui, il est plutôt... Enfin... Disons simplement que c'est un coureur de jupons... Ouais, disons ça comme ça... Et puis Trender fait partie de cette catégorie de personne qui aiment manager en toute circonstance.

Zoé se retourna dans les bras de Slender: alors comme ça il avait des frères. D'accord.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus contre son torse.

Allait-elle les rencontrer dans de bonnes circonstances ? Ils avaient tous l'air assez différents de lui. S'entendraient-ils bien ? Non, plus important: s'entendaient-ils déjà bien entre-eux ?

Elle sourit.

Si Slender envisageait une rencontre avec eux c'est qu'il lui faisait confiance. Oui. C'était plutôt positif en somme.

Elle l'enlaça.

Plus que positif: cela voulait dire qu'il voulait, peut-être, aller plus loin dans leur relation.

Elle l'embrassa.

Jamais un homme ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi bien. Aussi importante.

Elle commença à somnoler.

Pour rien au monde elle n'envisagerait de le quitter. R-I-E-N. C'était clair et net. Slender était l'homme qu'elle avait toujours attendu et rêvé d'avoir. Personne n'arriverait à les séparer. A part la mort peut-être. Ce n'était pas important pour l'instant.

Elle s'endormit.

**XXX**

[1] Tapez Splender ou Splendor (ce qui donnera plus de résultats) sur Deviantart.

[2] Idem avec Offender.

[3] Idem avec Trender.

[4] L'Enderman est un ennemi dans le jeu Minecraft qui a la faculté de se téléporter et il ne faut pas le regarder dans les yeux sous peine d'être tué. Allez savoir pourquoi, il prend des blocs au hasard et les emporte avec lui... Si vous voulez des images: Deviantart est votre meilleur ami.

[5] Mann, en allemand, veut dire homme soit Man en anglais. J'aimais bien l'idée de mettre ça dans le texte sans altérer le vrai nom de Slender qui est Slenderman en Angleterre, aux Etats-Unis et accessoirement dans tout le reste des pays du monde sauf qu'on l'a rendu plus court.

_**Vous avez trouvé comment ? Il y a des trucs qui manquent ? Des trucs en trop ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire par dans les commentaires !**_

_**Bye.**_

_**(^o^)/**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci à Miani-chan ! Thanks too to Dan and his review !**

**(^o^)/**

XXX

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Zoé se réveilla dans les bras de Slender en train de lire un livre. Elle mit un instant avant de réunir tout ses esprits et de retourna pour l'embrasser. Il sursauta d'abord mais se laissa ensuite aller à l'agréable étreinte que la jeune femme lui offrait. Au bout de quinze minutes, il se dégagea d'elle et posa son front contre le sien. Il dit alors d'une voix rauque de désir:

-On peut monter dans ta chambre...

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Zoé rougit violemment.

Oui, elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle repensa alors malgré elle à ce qu'il allait faire. D'abord, il lui caresserait doucement les cheveux, redescendrait vers son visage et embrasserait son cou. Ensuite, il ferait passer ses mains sous son t-shirt, les baisserait jusqu'à son bassin et effleurerait doucement ses jambes. Elle sentirait alors son érection frotter légèrement contre elle et elle l'enlacerait pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser de plus belle. Elle frissonnerait sous ses caresses qui se feraient de plus en plus pressantes, ses baisers plus passionnés et rougirait en entendant sa respiration profonde et rapide. Ensuite, il la déshabillerait avec empressement, lui compris. Les vêtements se retrouveraient alors par terre tandis que leur deux corps nus et brûlant se chercheraient, s'exploreraient et se trouveraient. Ils fondraient ensuite l'un dans l'autre. Slender pousserait des râles graves et profonds, Zoé gémirait sous sa force animale et virile et tous deux plongeraient dans un tourbillon encore plus fort de sentiments. Leurs sens seraient en ébullition et chacun aurait l'impression que le temps se serait arrêté. Plus rien n'aurait d'importance si ce n'est leur amour indestructible.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en rougissant encore plus qu'avant. Elle dit alors d'une voix timide:

-D'accord...

Ils se retrouvèrent alors en haut, Slender sur Zoé, les sens en ébullition.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Rien ne se créé, rien ne se perd; tout se transforme"**_**, Antoine Lavoisier.**  
**Réfléchissez-y pendant votre lecture !**  
**En espérant que vous aimerez: bye !**  
**(^o^)/**

**XXX**

Trois semaines plus tard, Zoé préparait tout pour la rencontre avec les frères Mann. Slender l'avait prévenue quant à leur habillement, leur caractère et la façon approximative dont ils allaient peut-être prendre leur relation.  
Trender, sûrement habillé de son éternel polo beige sous lequel viendrait se glisser une chemise complétée par un pantalon en soie, serait, comme à son habitude, sérieux et un peu critique par rapport à eux deux. Sans être méchant pour autant.  
Offender viendrait dans un manteau gris, sa tête surmontée par un chapeau des années 50, gris, lui aussi, et cerclé d'une bande de tissu noir. Un coureur de jupon, railleur et moqueur, mais sa réaction était totalement inconnue de Slender. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle appréhendait un peu sa rencontre avec lui.  
Splendor, lui, serait à coup sûr habillé de son costume tâcheté de couleurs chatoyantes, accompagné par son haut de forme du même genre. Peut-être allait-il prendre sa canne, qui sait ? Lui, serait de bonne humeur, à fond pour leur relation et heureux.

Zoé posa le dernier plat d'apéritif sur la table et jaugea le tout: tout lui sembla en ordre. D'après ce que son petit ami lui avait dit, ils ne mangeaient pas autant que les personnes normales. Elle se retourna alors et fut surprise par Slender, plus câlin qu'à son habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ces temps-ci ? Tu veux toujours m'enlacer.

-Je stresse. Je stresse, je stresse, je stresse, je stresse ! Je stresse tellement !

-Calme-toi et dit-toi que tu n'auras pas à rencontrer mes parents, toi !

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent avec amour. La soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien malgré la pression.

oOo

Dans sa chambre, Zoé s'attachait les cheveux en un élégant chignon et tentait de se calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Après dix minutes, elle descendit les escaliers et vît Slender arpenter le salon de gauche à droite d'un pas stressé. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, ce qu'il accepta immédiatement.

Alors qu'ils rompaient ce baiser, la sonnette retentit et la jeune femme s'approcha de la porte tandis que son petit copain se raidit sensiblement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Trender, apparemment, qui la salua poliment. Il était un peu plus petit que Slender et amenait une bouteille de champagne:

-Bonjour. Zoé, je présume ? Enchanté, je suis Trender.

-Je vous en prie, entrez, fit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Il pénétra dans la maison et alla saluer son frère qui se détendit un peu en le voyant. Ils s'étreignirent chaleureusement puis partirent s'asseoir. Elle les rejoignit et leur discussion se passa vraiment bien. Elle en fut réellement rassurée.

Trender était quelqu'un de sérieux et d'agréable qui adorait tout ce qui semblait logique. Il exposait tout ses points de vue de façon extraordinaire.

Finalement, lorsque la discussion dériva sur le sujet "Est-ce que le temps existe ?", la sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois et la jeune femme se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un autre des frères, Offender vu son habillement, et fut bien surprise de le voir stressé et des plus poli. Tout le contraire de ce que lui avait raconté Slender…

-Bonjour, vous devez être Offender.

Il lui fit d'abord la bise et rejoignit ses frangins sous leurs airs ébahis:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, frérot, demanda Trender. D'habitude ton premier réflexe est de nous balancer une insulte quelconque en guise de bonjour.

-Mais je vais parfaitement bien, tenta-t-il. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait mal aller.

-C'est ma relation avec Zoé qui te dérange ?

-Non, non. Je suis à fond pour votre relation mais c'est juste que…

-Que...?

-Il y a des rumeurs en ce moment sur ton compte. Déjà quelques chasseurs dont venus s'installer dans le coin. J'ai un peu peur pour vous deux… Mais je n'ai pas besoin de m'en faire pas vrai ?

Les deux assis éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air apeuré du sans visage et le raillèrent un peu en commentant la différence de son comportement habituel à celui qu'il adoptait à présent. Une heure passa ensuite jusqu'à ce que le retardataire sonne enfin. Zoé alla donc l'accueillir. Elle se retrouva alors en face de lui et fut ébahie par la taille de celui-ci. Comme prévu il était habillé d'un costume bariolé surmonté d'un haut de forme et avait une canne. Il la salua d'un ton qui explosait de joie:

-Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Je me présente: Splender Mann, le grand frère de la tribu qui s'est déjà installée chez vous. Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureux de vous rencontrer ! J'attendais ce moment depuis des lustres, si seulement vous aviez eu vent des descriptions que Slender fait de vous ! Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie et elle était de vous voir. Vous êtes aussi jolie qu'il me l'a dit !

Zoé rit et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires en voyant à quel point il était bavard. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle et un bouquet de tournesols apparut entre ses mains.

-Dans le langage des fleurs, les tournesols veulent dire: "vous êtes charmante et admirable."

Elle le remercia et rougit un peu sous les compliments qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle le fit ensuite entrer et alla mettre les fleurs dans un vase. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Splendor tint exactement ce discours:

-Alors comme ça tu vas être papa, petit frère ? Félicitations !

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Zoé ne comprenait pas plus les paroles de l'homme que son compagnon.

-Quoi ? Vous n'êtes vous même pas au courant ?

-Vous êtes enceinte. C'est ce que mon frère tente de vous expliquer, déclara Trender. Il a la capacité de voir ce genre de chose. Je n'ai jamais compris comment mais il le sait.

Slender se leva alors en même temps qu'Offender et tous deux firent tomber leur chaise en criant un grand "Yes" de joie puis s'étreignirent, il se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, s'ils en avaient, et le premier s'écria:

-JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA !

Le deuxième rétorqua:

-ET MOI TONTON !

Ils dansèrent ensuite de joie sous les rires des trois autres gens au comble du bonheur. Le presque père revint alors vers le devin qu'il agrippa violemment aux épaules en demandant fébrilement:

-Depuis combien de temps ?!

-Mmh… Trois semaines à vue d'œil.

Slender murmura alors un autre long "Yes" d'impatience et de joie pour ensuite aller embrasser sa compagne qu'il étreignit ensuite un long moment.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ensuite dans une ambiance de réjouissance et de bonheur sans pareils puis les invités durent partir au grand dam du couple. Plus tard, vers onze heure, Zoé rangea un peu le salon et alla se coucher dans les bras de son amoureux. Les dernières paroles de celui-ci furent:

-Je t'aime.

Et elle s'endormit; réjouie par la nouvelle du jour.


End file.
